Aizen's nightmare
by TheDrunkenWerewolf
Summary: Aizen has a terrible dream… Complete two part Gin&Cherry fic written as a continuation of “Gin’s lullaby”. Read the whole thing before you decide to lynch me… Side note – you will need tissues.
1. Part I

This is one of those "what if…" type scenarios.

I wrote this one before I uploaded/wrote "New arrivals" and originally wasn't going to upload this one for reasons that are obvious once you start reading chapter 1. That and the fear of getting lynched and tortured by an angry mob of Gin&Cherry readers.

* * *

**Aizen's nightmare  
**

It was in the middle of the winter war and everyone was fighting. And Cherry knew something was wrong. Her little heart was pounding, she didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she had to find Gin.

Demon arts were being fired and cero's were sent flying through the air, but still the little fox ran. Jumping over corpses and shinigami alike, eventually coming to a clearing where they were. She had to get to her family.

Worry was starting to build in her now, worry for Gin. But still she ran on, as fast as her little paws would carry her.

Aizen was cradling Gin's body, watching over him.

"Ai- Aizen-chan… I, I can't go on any more…"

"Gin…" Aizen sobbed, trying unsuccessfully to fight back his tears. He was losing him and he could do nothing. He was losing a brother, a friend – family.

"I… I'm dying Aizen…"

He could only watch as Gin tried to drag himself up, but to no use. He was simply too weak.

"Where…" Gin coughed weakly "where's Cherry-chan?"

Aizen looked up to then see Cherry running over, barking. He'd wanted Cherry and now she was here but when she got to them, Aizen was kneeling next to Gin's body. And she immediately ran over to them, licking Gin's face continuously.

He was fading. Fading away before her very eyes. Even his smile was disappearing. His strength was failing him. He slowly curled up around her, taking in her scent. He knew he was leaving her, he was going to have to, he just couldn't go on anymore. He didn't want to abandon her, leave her alone in the world. They were family.

He didn't want to have to say goodbye…

He never wanted to say goodbye.

But if Gin had to leave, then it was Aizen's last wish for him to see his darling Cherry before he went. He watched as she lay down next to him and buried herself in his chest.

"Ch- Cherry…" Gin coughed. His voice was so weak. "Ch- Cherry-chan…"

He was crying. Why was he crying? She was here. She was beside him. So why was he crying? She wasn't going to leave him.

He held her close to him, so that she could feel his heart beating.

And Aizen could only watch as the both of them lay there, Cherry curled up in her masters arms buried into his chest as she had always done. That was her safe place. Where she would find warmness and comfort, but now there was only coldness. And the steady decreasing of a beating heart.

They just lay there, Cherry in the loving embrace of Gin, breathing shakily.

And then all was still. It was as if they were falling asleep together, like they would always do. Their breathing quieting and slowing down. Drifting away as if into a peaceful slumber. The memories of their time together all flooding back to Gin, of all the good times and how much they had been through together. How he would miss her so.

He was dying, and he knew this.

"Cherry-chan… I… I love you Cherry-chan… I… I'll always love ya Cherry-chan…"

His voice was so quiet now as he soothed her, holding her in his arms for what would be the last time. Slowly letting go, slowly letting himself fade away, feeling the last of his energy leave him.

And with his last ounce of strength, he hugged Cherry tightly, before whispering into her ear, for that was all he had strength for.

"Aishiteru…"

He let his body relax. Taking his final breath as he closed his eyes slowly, fading completely into blackness, holding his darling near. Still clutching his beloved Cherry in his arms. His much loved Cherry, who he'd adopted and named and cared for. Whom he'd loved and adored and protected. The one who he had to leave behind.

Aizen was unable to stop the floods of tears now. Gin was gone. His friend had left him.

And once the body of Gin was completely still, he waited for a moment before going to pick up the little fox and take her somewhere safe.

"Cherry... Cherry…" Aizen called out to her. "Come along Cherry-chan, we have to go."

But much to his surprise, the little Ichimaru didn't spring up when he called to her like she normally did.

"Wake up little Cherry-chan" He tried to nudge the white fox; he needed to wake her up. And if not, then carry her away to somewhere safe, away from all the fighting.

But Aizen's lip quivered as more tears silently fell down his jaw line as he looked down at them: the little fox lying in the warm embrace of her owner. The perfect image of love and affection that was now completely silent.

Going to pick up the creature in his arms, he stopped, partway reaching out for her, his eyes opening wide in bewilderment. The body of Ichimaru Cherry was now as still and lifeless as her owners. The last of her breath having just left her white form.

Cherry was gone too. She had passed away with him. Her heart had given out.

And Sousuke Aizen's composure, much like Kyouga Suigetsu, was shattered into pieces. Along with his heart.


	2. Part II

Aizen awoke with a start. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He was still in Las Noches, and he was in bed. Morning had already broken and he had woken up only to find himself get pounced on by the little white fox that was sleeping at the foot of his bed.

"Ch- aha! Ch- Cherry-chan… haha, no stop it, stop it." He laughed, currently being licked on the face by the fox. Her tongue tickling him and making him laugh loudly.

The door then opened to reveal Gin, smiling in his usual fashion and carrying with him a mug full of the famous Huecco Mundo tea.

"Mornin' Aizen! I got ya some tea." He said, placing the mug down on the bedside table. Cherry, having just seen her master leapt off of Aizen and jumped on Gin instead. Making herself quite comfortable in his arms and nuzzling him.

"Gin, why is Cherry in here?"

"Ne? ya was twitchin' an thrashin' in yer sleep and she got kinda worried. So I let 'er sleep in here next to ya instead of in my room."

Gin snuggled her, rubbing her nose against his and then sat down on the bed, placing the little fox beside him as Aizen sat up and leaned his back against the wall, sighing deeply.

"Wha's wrong?" Gin asked him, now growing concerned. Something was clearly bothering him.

"Gin," Aizen then said in the sternest of voices. "I do not want you to fight in this war."

Now Gin was confused at this. Why didn't Aizen want him to fight beside him in the winter war? They were friends… right?

"Ne? why don'tchya want me to fight?" he asked, showing some sense of disappointment in his voice "do ya no' think I'm strong enough?"

"No, you're strong enough." Aizen replied, smiling softly, looking down and to the left of him, reaching out a hand and stroking the head of the little fox that was sitting beside him while looking paternally at her. Watching as she flattened her ears and whined affectionately as he stroked her. Wagging her tail as Gin's smile softened at her.

"But you have too much to live for."


End file.
